This invention belongs to the field of air conditioners, and particularly to window-mounted units.
Typically these units have a casing supported on a window sill and a window sash is sealed against the top of the casing. Horizontally extendible filler members are provided on the sides of the casing and are sealed against the window jambs.
In a conventional installation, the window is sealed in such a way that it cannot readily be opened. No ventilating air can enter unless the air conditioning unit is in cooling or fan mode. In either mode, the fan is on, uses electrical energy, and makes noise which may be objectionable and interfere with sleep, conversation, or radio or TV programs. There is a need for a quiet means to ventilate a room equipped with such a window type air conditioning unit without running the fan motor, especially during mild or cold weather when it is unnecessary to run the unit in cooling mode.